Taken Too Far
by OwlCityFanatic
Summary: Different ending for "iWanna Stay With Spencer". Carly doesn't want to go with her granddad, but when theres nothing to do, she goes a bit overboard in her attempt to avoid moving to Yakima. Rated T for attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

*Carly's POV*

I couldn't believe it. I was going to have to leave behind everything. Well, not literally everything, but the things that I cared for most. My friends, iCarly, my school… even my older brother. Sure, I'd see them on some weekends, but I refused to move almost two hours away to a town that sounds like someone throwing up. Yakima. I was going to have to move there with my grandfather the very next day.

I was furious about it. It all started when one of Spencer's typical pieces of arts went haywire and nearly lodged a hammer into my head. My granddad got all freaked out about it and said I wasn't "safe" with Spencer. But honestly it wasn't that big of a deal, and I'm perfectly fine so I don't understand why I can't stay here in Seattle. And what hurt the most, was that Spencer wasn't even trying to talk Granddad into letting me stay any more. He'd given up.

I sat on my bed and desperately tried to come up with ways to get out of this, and I could only come up with one. I'd never considered myself depressed enough to commit suicide. Suicide was only for those who seriously needed some friendly help. I've been loved my entire life, but I didn't think I could live in Yakima until my senior year. So I decided that suicide was going to be my path.

So I snuck down the stairs of our apartment and went to the medicine cabinet. I knew for a fact I couldn't handle taking a gun to my head, and I'm pretty sure Spencer doesn't even have a gun. Spencer had gone off to the store so I had about 15 minutes to toss down any pills I could find and pray that it didn't hurt. I grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills down from the top shelf. I read the label to find that they were prescribe to Sam's mom, and I wondered why on earth Sam would bring them here. I imagined if I took the whole bottle, I could just fall asleep and never wake up.

I clutched them tightly in my hand, so tightly that the lid was hurting my palm. I closed the cabinet before sprinting back up the stairs to my room. As I sat on my bed, I realized I'd forgotten a glass of water. Not wanting to waste precious time, I began taking them one by one without water. There was about ten in the bottle, and I managed to take them all although it took about three minutes. I fell back onto my bed, and waited for the pills to take effect.

From downstairs I heard two voices call my name. Spencer and Sam. Sam must have come to say an early goodbye. I had no clue what to do. I couldn't get up to hide, because I could already feel an eerie numbness sweeping my limbs. The numbness grew stronger, and suddenly, I regretted what I had done. But I couldn't even find my voice to yell out for someone to call an ambulance, I wasn't even going to be able to tell my best friend goodbye.

Dark spots danced in front of my eyes, and drowsiness filled my head. I heard faint steps coming up the stairs, and a far away squeak that sounded like my door. Extremely hot hands touched my arm, shaking me slightly.

"Carly…" I recognized Spencer's voice, and it sounded as if he was on the other side of the room and whispering. "Gosh, kiddo you're freezing. Put on a hoodie and come downstairs. Sam's here."

I tried to force my eyes open. I managed to force my arm to move, and made a desperate, weak grab at Spencer's shirt.

"Carly?" his slightly panicked voice sounding even farther away now, was the last thing I heard before I completely lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

*Spencer's POV*

Who knew that something could go horribly wrong in the 25 minute period it takes me to go to the grocery store. Obviously I didn't.

I was making my way up to the stairs carrying about five bags of groceries when someone pushed non to gently pass me and caused one of the bags to go tumbling out of my hands. I glanced up at the person who apparently couldn't handle my slow stair climbing speed.

"Butterfingers, much?" Sam gave me a mocking a grin.

"Well, hello to you to Sam." I said pleasantly as I picked up my bag and the cans that had spilled onto the floor.

"I've come to say goodbye to Carly, and probably eat some of the food in your fridge." she leaned against the wall and watched me struggle slightly with the bags.

"You mean all of my food? Help me carry these bags and you can have as much as you want." I pleadingly held two bags out to her.

She snatched them up with a whoop and bolted up the stairs. I shook my head and followed her lead. As I reached the apartment, the door was wide open. Sam had once again found where I hid the spare key. I walked through the open door and closed it behind me with my foot.

"Hey, Carls, I'm home!" I called to wherever my little sister might be.

"Yeah! Come down here and make me some soup!" Sam yelled.

Usually, Carly comes bounding down the stairs at this point asking what I got from the store. When there was no reply, I found it odd, but figured maybe she was in the shower. I dumped the groceries on the counter and handed the bag that had the cold items to Sam, who already had her head in my fridge.

"If I put these up will YOU make me some soup?" she said pulling herself out of the refrigerator.

"I don't think that I… how about YOU make some soup… and I'll go find Carly." I began backing away, but then sprinted up the stairs.

"Loser!" she yelled after me.

As I went to knock on the hallway bathroom, I tripped on the rug and fell into the bathroom door. It swung open with a bang. Judging my the darkness and the lack of water, I figured Carly wasn't showering. I supposed maybe she had fallen asleep, so I walked to her room and lightly knocked on the door. For some odd reason, fear was rising into my throat. _She must have fallen asleep_, I thought to myself and slowly opened the door and peered around it.

She was laying in bed on top of the blankets with her arm hanging over the side. She looked a bit paler than normal, but she had her pale days sometimes.

"Carly…" I shook her arm and resisted the urge to yank away from her skin. It was ice cold. "Gosh, kiddo you're freezing. Put on a hoodie and come downstairs. Sam's here."

I stood and waited for her to sit up and give me a groggy look. Nothing. I reached to shake her arm again, and noticed her arm that had been hanging over the side make a weak grab for my shirt.

"Carly?" I asked again, feeling slightly panicked.

I pried her fingers from my shirt and dropped down to one knee. I placed my hand on her forehead, thinking maybe she was sick. It was just as cold as her arm. As I watched her for a moment, I finally realized how shallow her breaths were. I leaped to my feet and took a step back.

"Carly, come on, stop playing around…" I said, trying to keep the fear from my voice.

I had the oddest feeling that I should check her pulse, so I once again stepped forward and gently took her hand in mine. I flipped it over so that her palm was facing upwards and pressed my fingers against her wrist and waited anxiously for a pulse. The pulse I got was weak and slow. A loud yell filled my ears, and it took me a second to realize it was my own.

My heart was in my throat as I patted my pockets frantically in search for my phone. I had to get my sister some medical help, and fast. I had no idea what was wrong with her but it was seriously scaring me. Sam was suddenly standing in the door to Carly's room.

"Why'd you yell?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Give your phone!" I demanded.

"Use your own phone." she scowled at me.

"SAM something is wrong with Carly, and my phone is downstairs!" I choked out, and noticed Sam's phone in her hand. I grabbed her wrist quickly and pulled the phone away from her ignoring her protests and questions.

I frantically jabbed at the buttons, trying to dial 911, but my hands were shaking so badly my fingers kept missing the keys. I held the phone out to Sam with both hands.

"Please," I begged. "Call 911, I- I cant...my, my hands wont stop-"

"Spencer," she snapped as she snatched the phone from my hands and dialed the numbers. "Just go sit with Carly."

I stumbled over the bed, dropped to my knees, and took my little sisters hand. Sitting there in a trance, I listened to Sam explain into the phone that we had no clue what had happened, and thought about how the ambulance couldn't get here soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for the reviews guys! And sorry its been a while since i posted a new chapter! I've just been so busy lately! WELLL heres chapter 3! enjoy!_

*Spencers POV*

I was absolutely sure that the ambulance wasn't ever going to get here. I cradled Carly's limp form as Sam paced back and forth next to the bed asking questions that I didn't answer. She was furious. But that's just Sam. Never scared, only angry.

"Was she ACTING weird when you left earlier?" Sam flung her arms out in exasperation.

I pulled my gaze away from watching Carly's breath intake and glared at Sam, but didn't speak to her. I couldn't seem to find my voice. She snarled to herself and continued to stomp back and forth. From downstairs I heard a knock on the door.

"They're finally here," I gasped at Sam. "Go let them in."

Sam darted out the room and I heard her leap down the stairs. I sat in silence for the next 20 seconds, and then I could hear them coming up the stairs, with Sam yelling at them that they should have gotten here quicker, and something about having an uncle for a lawyer. Two tall men walked in the room, both looking younger than me, and carrying a large stretcher.

Next to Carly's bed they set up the stretcher and reached for her. I pulled her towards me instinctively, and they shrugged and motioned for me to put her on the stretcher, so I did.

"Sir, do you know what happened?" one of the men asked.

"I- No. No I don't." I whimpered.

"Are you this girls father?" the other asked.

"Oh no, I'm - I'm her brother." I stuttered, still trying to work my voice properly. The men lifted Carly's stretcher up and walked towards the elevator with her.

"We need to speak to your parents." Did they not see that I was 27?

"Carly lives with me. Our fathers in the Navy, and our mother's dead." I followed the men closely to the elevator.

"So you're probably wanting to ride in the ambulance, yes?" they both looked at me.

Wondering why they weren't getting Carly downstairs and to the hospital, I began getting irritated, "I'd like to stay with my sister, yes."

"Are you over 18?" one of them asked smartly.

"Are you?" I snapped back.

They looked at each other, and I stepped into the elevator with them without a reply and hit the lobby button. As we finally got Carly out of the building and into the ambulance, I still wasn't able to calm down. The sooner we got her to the hospital, the better.


End file.
